(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a 3 dimensional image display device.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
A 3 dimensional image may be visualized by stereo vision through both eyes. A binocular disparity is generated by a visual disparity between both eyes, i.e., the distance between both eyes. For example, the left and right eyes view different 2D images and when both images are transferred to the brain through the retina, the brain fuses the images to reproduce the original 3D image.
Autostereoscopy is a method of displaying stereoscopic (3D) images without the use of special glasses on the part of the viewer. An autostereoscopic 3D image display device may include a lenticular lens layer disposed on a liquid crystal display. However, with this display device, the images transferred to the right and left eyes are not clearly discriminated, which produces a 3D effect with a low quality.
A stereoscopic 3D image display device has an additional cost since it requires additional glasses, but allows many people to view 3D images with improved quality since images transferred to the left and right eyes can be more clearly discriminated.